


Crazy

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, but sources say this is fun and interesting, cause he can't cook at all, cute fluff, it's up to you to decide, once again this is all chinen's fault, or more like it's takaki/hikaru is you squint, to be honest one of the weirdest things i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Hands stuffed into his pockets, Takaki raced to keep up with Chinen’s tiny legs as they weaved their way through the beach goers, heading towards his studio apartment. It was a small thing, really just made for one person, so they usually spent most of their time at Takaki’s beach house. But this time was different, far different than their normal days.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemicink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/gifts).



> HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY HOLLY! And thank you for letting me force you to let me write this fic for you <3 I know you gave me, what, four words to inspire a story, but, to be honest, once I read the word "sunshine" i thought of sunshine going through Hikaru's formerly blond hair and I ran with it. I don't even remember what the other words were xD but i hope you have a wonderful birthday tomorrow and i hope you enjoy the fic!

Hands stuffed into his pockets, Takaki raced to keep up with Chinen’s tiny legs as they weaved their way through the beach goers, heading towards his studio apartment. It was a small thing, really just made for one person, so they usually spent most of their time at Takaki’s beach house. But this time was different, far different than their normal days.

“Promise you won’t freak out,” Chinen threw over his shoulder.

“I don’t even know what I’m dealing with,” Takaki said. He took a few giant strides to keep up. “What exactly am I dealing with?”

“Nothing,” he said, a little too quickly. “I just need you to feed it. I mean, him.” Chinen ran across a crosswalk as the caution lights came up. “Well, at least I think it’s a him. It looks like a him.”

For as long as Takaki knew the younger boy, Chinen had abhorred animals. From large to small, furry and hairless, if he came so much as within a foot of one a look of pure, unadulterated terror came across his face. It was quite funny to see Chinen scurry away like a field mouse the moment an animal came within reach. Still, Takaki felt it within his heart that he needed to protect Chinen from any big, bad cat that just wanted love and affection. 

They stopped at the elevator, Chinen jamming the button multiple times to try and get the elevator to arrive quicker.

“Don’t tell me,” Takaki said, rubbing his temples. “Please don’t tell me you hit something.”

“I didn’t hit anything,” Chinen muttered, stepping into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor. “He nearly hit me.”

No matter how many times Takaki asked, Chinen continued to dodge his questions. He brushed them off saying how his particular wording didn’t matter, yes he was okay, and Takaki kept imaging some huge bird crashing to the earth, nearly smacking Chinen in the head.

When Chinen opened his apartment door it smacked against something, a loud _thud_ sounding from inside of the apartment.

“What the hell,” Takaki muttered, stepping into the apartment.

It wasn’t an animal, but a person that Chinen had hit. His clothing was strange, bright white and ethereal, accented with strips of gold. It looked like it could flow all around his body, as if it would dance through the wind with any slight movement.

“You lock me in this strange square,” the other man snapped. “You leave me alone, and you knock me to my feet? Is this the type of hospitality your humans give to visitors?”

“So, Takaki, I want you to meet my new friend,” Chinen said. He closed the front door firmly behind him. “Ah, what did you say your name was again?”

“Hikaru,” the other man huffed.

He wanted to curse Chinen’s name. He could have easily gone to Yamada for help, the other man living just down the street from him, but no. He called upon Takaki to help him because he knew Takaki had a weakness for blonds and wouldn’t be able to refuse helping a beautiful stranger.

And who wouldn’t? With that hair that looked like sunshine was cascading through it, legs extending for miles, it was difficult for Takaki to keep his jaw firmly snapped shut. If only witches existed. He’d find one to curse the ground Chinen walked on for his craftiness.

“Hikaru, that’s right,” Chinen said. “And Hikaru, this is my friend Takaki. He’s going to cook you food.”

“I am?”

“He is?” Hikaru asked the same moment as Takaki, his eyes warily looking him up and down. “Hopefully he’s better than whatever you fed me this morning.”

“Much better,” Chinen said. He reached a hand out to the stranger and, using Takaki’s help, pulled the tall man back to his feet. “Ah, but what should we make?”

“I think there’s a lot to go over before I even attempt to cook with what’s in your house,” Takaki said. He took a seat on Chinen’s couch. “For one, where did you find this guy?”

“I told you,” Chinen said, he kept switching his gaze from Hikaru to Takaki. “He fell out of the sky and nearly hit me last night. He was passed out, so I brought him back here last night.”

Takaki turned his attention to Hikaru. “And you’re from?”

Hikaru huffed once more. “None of your business, and if you’re not going to feed me I’m going to leave.” He stomped over to the door and fiddled with the doorknob. “How do you use this stupid contraption?”

“How much did you let him drink?” Takaki whispered.

“Nothing,” Chinen responded. “I think he hit his head hard last night, and that’s why he’s so weird.”

“Let me out,” the other man shouted, banging on the door.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Takaki said. He jumped off the couch and pulled the otherworldly man away from the door. “You twist it and then pull, see?” He demonstrated for the other man, letting the warm summer weather in. “And if you want to eat so badly we can go out. Do you have any money?" 

“What’s money? Is it delicious?”

“You’re really committing to this role, aren’t you?” Takaki sighed.

“Feed me, and I won’t have you punished for speaking to me this way,” Hikaru said. His glare would have frightened Takaki if his words weren’t so ridiculous.

“Fine, I’ll feed you,” Takaki said. “You owe me big time for this,” he called out to Chinen.

“Have fun,” Chinen said, waving after the two.

The streets were still crowded with people, both going to and coming back from the beach. The late afternoon sun was beating down on Takaki, a fine line of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Even in long sleeves, the other man stood strong, not a drop of sweat on his brow. He merely looked into the crowd, watching the people pass him by. Several people slowed their walking, staring at the strange man in white clothing and murmuring about what character he was cosplaying before moving on.

“Lets get something quick, and eat back at my place.” He wasn’t sure what he had grocery wise, so take out was the better option. He took hold of the other man’s wrist and pulled him in the general direction of his house.

They passed a few food stalls on their way, and Takaki stopped at one for a few orders of takoyaki and a conbini for a few bentos. He didn’t know what the other man liked and what he disliked, so he figured he’d grab a little of everything to appease the other man’s stomach.

All the while he could feel the brown eyes of the stranger following him, dissecting his every movement. Takaki wasn’t quite sure what to say. The other man didn’t seem to keen on conversation about anything that involved himself, and he appeared to be too grumpy to even speak with. It was better to stay quiet, and to be nice to him.

“I want this,” Hikaru said, placing an apple on the check out counter.

The cashier girl stared at him, mouth agape, and Takaki took out his wallet once more to pay for it before she could ask him any questions.

They walked in silence along the concrete path, Hikaru never falling more than a step or two behind Takaki. The more they walked, the more the crowds thinned as they entered a more residential center, the cliffs stretching farther and farther away from the deep blue sea below.

“Make yourself at home,” Takaki said. He dropped his keys in their little bowl and took off his shoes. Hikaru followed suit, slipping out of his own boots. “Would you like a change of clothes?”

“I’m fine,” Hikaru said. His eyes wandered around the décor, simple but comfortable. Just the way that Takaki liked it. “What are you doing?”

Takaki peaked his head from the kitchen. “Getting chopsticks so we can eat?”

“No, I mean what are you doing?” Hikaru asked again. “Why are you doing all of this?” 

“Because Chinen is lucky if he can even feed his own self,” Takaki said. He set down two pairs of chopsticks at his table and returned to the kitchen for a few napkins. “At least with me you’ll survive.” 

“But I was rude to you.”

“A lot of people are,” Takaki said. He sat down at the table and cracked open one of the bento boxes. “So sit down, eat a little, and we’ll talk about you whenever you’re ready.”

Takaki was halfway through his bento when Hikaru finally sat down beside him. He fished the other bento out of the bag and, after a few minutes of stumbling through how to use chopsticks, he began eating his own food. Takaki had to bite back his own laugh at how Hikaru looked, his mouth grinning and eyes full of light. They almost seemed to shine in the dim incandescent light.

* * *

When the sun set, Hikaru was nowhere to be found. Takaki searched him house high and low, looking for where the strange man could be hiding. He caught a flash of white outside of his house, standing on the edge of the cliffs, and he escaped his home as quickly as he could.

The flowing fabric of Hikaru’s dress danced in the cool sea wind, his eyes trained outwards to where the sun had spent its day. 

“I can hear them,” he whispered. “The calls of my brother. He wants me to return home.”

“I can drive you there,” Takaki said. He settled next to Hikaru.

Hikaru laughed, a big hearty sound. “You humans are always so funny.” His eyes twinkled in the low light. “I don’t know what driving is, but even I know you can’t get to the sun that way.”

It was official. Hikaru was officially crazy. Takaki was willing to accept him not knowing how to use chopsticks. Not knowing how to use a door was a little strange, but he was willing to ignore it, but the sun? No human could live on there. He had to be a part of a crazy cult, some strange sun worshipping group. It explained Hikaru’s strange clothing so easily.

“You don’t believe me.”

His voice sounded so sullen, so broken. Takaki could hardly look at him. He knew that he should blindly trust Hikaru, since the other boy had trusted Takaki to feed him, but he couldn’t help it. He had moved to the small beach town to escape the crazies of the city. To settle into a routine where he was able to relax and appreciate each day for what it was. Chinen had, accidentally, brought the insanity back into Takaki’s life that he didn’t want.

“Then I’ll make you believe.”

Hikaru clapped both of his hands together before opening them, a ball of light floating just above his palms. Takaki stared, wide eyed, as the light grew, extending up to the heavens like a stairway.

“Yabu always warned me to not stray too far from home,” Hikaru said. His light shone like a beacon against the pitch black sky. “But I couldn’t help it. You humans always intrigued me. I wandered a little too far, and I fell to your planet before I could stop myself.”

It was hard to tear his eyes away the farther the light went. Little flames danced within it and little beads of light crystalized within it, sparkling within its own creation.

“You humans are quite lucky my father finds you worshipping other deities funny,” Hikaru continued, a soft smile on his lips. “He has great power and would be able to wipe this planet from existence with just the snap of his finger. My brother as well.”

“Holy shit,” Takaki whispered. 

In a moment, the beacon of light was gone, and Takaki snapped his attention back to Hikaru.

“Now do you believe me?” Hikaru asked. 

“Yeah,” Takaki nodded. “So you’re…a sun thing?”

“A son of the sun,” Hikaru smirked. His skin glistened under the pale moonlight’s rays. “One of three, and the middle child.” His gaze shifted back to the sky. “I can hear my older brother calling me. Yabu was always a cautious person. He’s worried about me.”

He took a few steps towards the cliffs, the wind picking up and sending the cloth of his cape flying.

“I could fly back,” he said, his voice just audible over the wind. “I could return home, and see them all again.” He stepped back, another smile playing on his lips. “But I won’t. I’ve found something that I like, and I don’t want to give it up just yet. Even if it's a stupid thing.”

His mind flashed to the apple, how Hikaru had nearly eaten the entire thing in one bite, his eyes going crazy and tongue licking his lips after each chomp. Apples were a strange, strange thing, and it was no wonder Hikaru wanted to stay here for them.

“Come on, stupid human,” Hikaru said. He walked past Takaki and back to his house. “Let’s see where the wind takes us.”


End file.
